


Heads Carolina, Tails California.

by sweetbabydean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabydean/pseuds/sweetbabydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short mulit-part fic based on a random idea that popped into my head while listening to "Heads Carolina, Tails California" by Jo Dee Messina. The OFC's in this fic are based off of my friend and I, but names have been changed for personal reasons. This fic is also on tumblr, so if you notice the name change and whatnot, know that I have not stolen this, just simply modified it upon making it available here.</p><p>Disclaimer: Written as an AU where Dean and Sam are not hunters, Sam attends the local community college along with the two OFCs, and Dean is a mechanic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

It’s just past one in the morning when she hears pebbles being thrown at her window. She’s disoriented and groggy, but she gets up anyway, trailing over to the window to see who could possibly need her attention at this time of night. When she opens it, she can’t help but smile dumbly, looking down onto her boyfriend of a year.

 

"Dean, what are you doing here?" She whispers loud enough for him to hear and quiet enough to not to wake her parents.

"I’m coming up!" Is all he says and she waits patiently. When he crawls through her window, she’s quick to wrap her arms around him, hugging him like she hasn’t seen him in years though it’s only been a few days.

Her parents have never been too fond of Dean.. They’ve never been very fond of the Winchester’s as a whole. Most of the town shunned the whole Winchester family. Their father was never much of a father, Dean was a high school drop out working at the local auto shop and Sam was well, Sam. And of course, two of the town's golden girls, Tori and Zara, ended up as Dean and Sam’s girlfriends.

"Now are you gonna tell me why you’re here? Not that I haven’t missed you. I just.." 

"Shh," Dean tells her, looking down at her and pressing their lips together. "Lemme talk."

"Kay," she says, whispering back at him.

His green eyes are wide, looking at her like she’s everything he ever wanted. She can’t help but blush, hiding herself in her curls. The wind blows and she shivers and he pulls her close enough to donate body heat, but not close enough that she can’t see his face. 

"Dean w-,"

"Run away with me," he blurts, not even trying to beat around the bush.

"Pack a bag. Run away with us. Me, you, Sammy, Zara. All four of us."

Tori stares at him, mouth widened in awe. “Dean, I don’t think..”

"You don’t gotta think, just do it. Look, I’ll be here tomorrow night. Twelve a.m. I’ll throw two rocks. One at twelve, one at twelve oh five and if you don’t show your face by the second pebble, I’ll leave and you’ll never see me again," he takes a deep breath, eyes staring into her soul. "Just promise you’ll think about it. Okay?"

"Dean, why?" Is what she first thinks to ask. "Why this all of a sudden?"

"I’m tired of everyone sayin’ I ain’t good ‘nough for you. Tired of Sammy sayin’ we should get lost and leave you and Zar alone. Kid loves her more than he’s ever loved anything. You aren’t in school anymore, nothin’ to hold you back. Unless you don’t want to come, and I won’t force you. Just think about it, yeah?"

Dean kisses her forehead and pushes her away gently. Tori’s never heard him talk like that before, but she gets it. She doesn’t want to leave her family, but what’s a life without Dean? As much as her mom and dad care for her, they seem to want to rid her of the one thing that she holds dearly and that’s the green eyed boy here now, making his way out of her window.

"Dean, wait!" She’s over to the window before he has a chance to get the second leg out of her window. His head turns quickly and she’s kissing him like her life depends on it. He’s got one hand wrapped in her hair while the other one holds him steady over the window sill. "I love you."

He smiles at her, crooked and sincere. “I love you, too. Twelve. Tomorrow.” And he’s out the window, climbing down swiftly before running down the street to where he parked the impala. 

The decision is all hers now.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sam's turn to ask his girlfriend.

Sam’s encounter with Zara doesn’t go how he’d planned. He expected her to put up more of a fight, maybe decide that she didn’t need him. Anything but this.

"Wait, wait. You’re saying you will? Not even gonna think on it?" He asks, eyes wide.

"Why would I need to?" She asks, rolling her eyes at him.

"I’m asking you to drop everything and run away. With me!"

"It’s not that hard of a choice, you know?" She smiles, already thinking of packing her bag. "I’m not doing anything here. Hadn’t planned on doing anything here even before you came along."

"So you can just drop everything? Just like that? No problem?"

"Never said I wouldn’t have any problems. I said I’d go with you. I’ll miss here, home, family. But what do can I gain by staying here? What do I gain by losing you?"

She’s looking at him with the damnedest expression. He can’t believe he’d doubted her for even a second. Two large strides and he’s pulling her into his arms, dwarfing her with his size. He kisses her forehead, her eyes, her nose, and finally her lips, saying more than her ever could with two pages and a pen.

"Are you-"

"Sam," she cuts him off, "I love you. Okay? I’m going with you and that’s final," she states with a smile, but then she’s biting her lip, eyes suddenly turned worried.

"Zara," Sam says. He knows that face. Knows that uncertainty.

"Unless you don’t want me to?" She asks, voice as tiny as a toddler’s.

"Baby girl. I wouldn’t have asked you if I didn’t want you to come. It’ll be great. The four of us. Dean and I, you and Tor," he says and he’s got so much excitement in his voice that she can’t help but tug him down for another kiss.

"Sam, Sam," she whispers after a few minutes, pulling away from his hungry mouth. "I need to pack. And you need to go. God forbid my parents come home and find you here."

He smiles, dimples deep in his cheeks. “Tomorrow. Ten to midnight. Not a second later. Okay?”

"Yeah, Sammy. Yeah."

She walks him to the front door, grateful that her parents are out at a late night drive-in show. She kisses him goodbye before letting him out, watching as the old impala creeps up the block. Sam waves to Dean, before turning back to his girlfriend.

"I love you," he says, the promise of tomorrow in his voice.

"I love you, too. Now get out of here."

She watches him get in the car and waits until the car disappears from sight before running upstairs. She’s already made up her mind. Now she just has to wait.


	3. Part Three

Tori’s tempted to visit Dean at the shop the whole next day. But she knows that if she does, it’ll ruin the night to come. She’s got smiling lips wrapped around the straw of her shake, her momma and daddy sitting in the seats across from her. It’s only coincidence that the green-eyed devil himself walks into the same diner two seconds later, all covered in grease and muck. He’s got the top of the jumpsuit unzipped, hanging at his waist and showing off his arms. Pale, freckled skin she wishes she could spend the next hour mapping out. She tries not to let her face show it, but she’s never been too good at hiding.

"What’re you smiling at?" her mom asks.

"Dean," seems to be the only word she knows and her daddy scowls.

"Boy ain’t no good, I tell ya. Shouldn’t be caught up with someone like him." 

Tori’s eyes roll three ways to Sunday under their lids, and when she glances up again, green eyes are looking back at her. He’s smirking, blowing kisses at her from the line he’s standing in. She can’t help but blush and look away, chewing on the end of her straw. She wants nothing more than to go over there and lay into him, cover herself in the same muck that’s covering the jumpsuit he’s got on. She wants it to be like it was when he first asked her to go steady, wants him to sneak her around back of the auto shop, kiss her until she’s numb. 

Of course when your parents hate your boyfriend, it doesn’t work like that so she sighs. Looks up one more time to see him mouth ‘tonight’ before he makes his exit. Her mother just shakes her head, tells her that she should be worrying about starting college in the fall rather than dreaming over some boy who won’t matter to her in a year.

"Ma. Stop, please," Tori groans. "Can we just eat and go home?"

~

Zara's day isn’t going much better, crammed in a dark corner of the library. It’s a Sunday afternoon and most folks are off at a Sunday service. Luckily, her parents go to both. They attend the first service as regulars, run the children’s program for the second half. She only had to attend the morning service, thankfully. It leaves her three hours with that tall glass of ‘trouble’ everyone calls her boyfriend.

"Boo!" Sam says, successfully scaring the girl.

"You jerk," she whisper-yells, punching him in the chest.

"C’mon," he chuckles, dimples popping out. "That’s no way to greet me."

"Well, who said it was okay for you to come out like the animal you are and scare the crap outta me?"

She’s pouting and he smiling, hazel eyes rolling before he’s leaning down and planting a kiss on her lips. Sam kisses the pout right off her face, kisses her until she’s nothing but dazed eyes and parted lips. Sam’s eyes are knowing and she hides her face in his shirt. He shouldn’t be able do that, just look at her and melt away everything that isn’t him. But he can and he does. And she takes it for what it is. No matter how much the town might hate it, Sam’s good for her. He’s good for anyone, but she’s glad it’s her that gets to keep him.

"Have you talked to Tori?" Sam asks, sitting at the table beside her.

"Nah. You know how her parents are on Sundays. Has Dean talked to her?"

"Not since yesterday. Guess we’ll see tonight. But enough talking about them. I came her to corrupt your mind and steal your soul. You know, since I’m so bad for you," his tone is sarcastic and she rolls her eyes.

"And just how are you going to corrupt me?" 

Sam smirks, winking. “I can think of a few ways.”

He gets a slap to the chest for that one, but she kisses him anyway in that dark corner of the library. She’s almost positive that her parents would scold her for this kind of behavior. But who really cares?


	4. Part Four

Eleven fourty-five that night finds Zara crawling out of her bedroom window. She’s five minutes early but the excitement has her heart pumping too hard to wait for Sam. She looks out at the street and she can see Dean’s impala coming up the block. All she does I wave once they pull up close enough and Sam’s there to hug her, pulling her to him. 

"Couldn’t wait, huh?" The hazel-eyed man asks.

"Why would I want to?" She retorts, smiling brightly. 

Sam ushers her into the back seat of the impala, crawling in beside her. His legs are longer and it’s a but cramped, but Zara's tiny enough to maneuver herself into a spot where she’s comfortable and Sam’s legs don’t have to suffer. She leans on his shoulder as they take the five minute drive up Tori's house and Sam holds her. He feels like he’s just won the lottery, scared as hell yet so damn happy.

When the impala pulls to a stop, Dean’s hesitant to get out of the car. He doesn’t see a light on in his girl’s room and he wonders if she’ll even come down. Not like he has so much to offer her, so many other pretty boys who get parents would approve of. Except they won’t love her like he does, won’t care for her like he will.

"Dean?" Zara asks, "What are you waiting for?"

"What if she does-"

She cuts him off swiftly. “Get your ass outta the car and go get your girl dammit. I swear you two are idiots.”

Dean rolls his eyes, but gets out of the car anyway. “Shut up.”

At exactly midnight, Tori hears the first rock hot her window. She’s hurrying to finish her letter before Dean throws the second. Twelve oh three and it’s placed neatly on her bed and she’s grabbing her bag from where it’s stuffed in the back of her closet. She stares at the door of her room for a minute, lost in her thoughts when the second stone hits the glass. 

Dean’s a mess down on the grass. Two stones and still no show, and he’s turning on his heel to leave. But then he hears the slight squeal of the window and he turns back only to find Tori dangling off the edge of her house. He’s under her in no time, feet braced and arms out.

"Let go, I gotcha," he hollers just low enough for her to hear.

Her eyes close and she lets go, dropping into his arms and knocking him on his ass. She feels that old giddy feeling when her browns meet his greens, and she kisses him. Dean gets them both to their feet, tucking curls behind her ears.

"Thought you weren’t gonna show," he admits with a sad lilt to his voice. "Thought maybe-"

But she’s cutting him off with a squeeze to his hand, head jerking in the direction of the impala. “You got me outta my tower, Romeo. Aren’t you gonna whisk me off into the night now?”

He’s all bright teeth and bottle-green eyes as he grabs her bag and pulls her to the car. They both get in and Sam claps him on the shoulder, sharing a look with his brother that has both girls smiling like children on Christmas.

~

It’s an hour driving before anyone opens their mouths to speak again. And when someone does, it's Zara asking a question someone should have asked long ago.

"Uh? Any idea on where we’re headed?" She asks, looking up at Sam as she talks.

"Nah," Sam shrugs, smoothing a hand over her hair. 

"There’s a hotel just north of the border here, another two hours maybe. Stop there for the night, leave out first thing in the morning. Got no idea after that," Dean says, smiling down at the sleepy brunette with her head in his lap.

"Well, it’s a start," Zara says to everyone. Then she says to Sam, "doesn’t matter much, I guess. I’d go anywhere with you."

It’s meant to be a cheesy moment between the two of them, but Tori catches ear of it and groans. “You two are so fucking corny.”

Everyone chuckles and the rest of the drive is silent. Once at the hotel, the couples check into separate rooms and crawl into their beds for the night. As Dean crawls into his, he realizes he and Sam have no idea what they’re doing. They have not one single clue. Sammy dropped out of college for this, Zara and Tori gave up their families for this and he quit his job. And for what? A good-for-nothing getaway plan made up by two boys who wanted to play knights in shining armor?

"Stop thinking so loud," his girlfriend murmurs. 

"Sorry," he says, holding her close.

Tori’s quick to turn over in his arms, tucking her head up under his chin. “Sleep now. Think later.”

He chuckles and whispers an okay, kissing the top of her curls. He may not know what he’s doing, and Sam may not know what he’s doing, but that’s alright. Tori and Zara are worth it all. No matter the gain or loss.


End file.
